wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pit
Pit is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 112. Wii Sports Club In Tennis, Pit is the worst player at Grade 1 who plays you on the first round with Olga. In Baseball, he is once again the worst player also being at Grade 1. In Boxing, he is the Champion player who shares a close move set to Gerald's. He also has a unique pair of black gloves with a shark/dinosaur mouth on them, and the player can use these after they beat Pit. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Pit is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *He is the only Mii in Wii Sports Club to be the worst in at least one sport and the best in another. Matt and Elisa from Wii Sports are similar. *His Japanese name is Pitto. (ピット) *According to his Mario Kart 8 profile, he's German. *Like Yoshi, Pit shares the name of another video game character, this time in Kid Icarus games. *Pit has the only Platinum badge on this Wiki. *Like the original boxing champion Matt, Pit is the worst at tennis. Both are also encountered fairly early in their respective versions of baseball, with Pit being the leader of the worst team, while Matt leads a bad team and plays on the worst teams. *He is a Beginner Mii despite being a Champion. The same goes for Tommy, Enrique and Sarah. *Pit's platinum badge is probably the hardest one to earn. *Even though Pit does not have a mole or facial hair, he does not use the default values for either of these features. His facial hair is set to be the same color as his hair, and his mole is moved two stages right, eleven stages up, and is one stage larger. This might be a remnant of an earlier design for Pit. *He and Ryan are the only Miis to be Beginners in two sports. *In his Wii Party U artwork, he seems to be playing Tabletop Baseball with Jeff. **He seems to be losing in the artwork, indicated by his sad facial expression with a black cloud floating above his head. *He's one of the only three Beginner Miis to wear Blue, along with Rui and Yunyun. * He is the only CPU Mii to have beginner status in two different Wii Sports Club sports. Gallery Pit.png Badge-love-6.png|Pit's Badge (365 days). Badge-42-4.png|Pit's badge. Badge-78-6.png|Pit's badge. WVW69i8qczEyVFt6Rm.jpg|Pit in Mario Kart 8. Pit SSB4.png|Pit in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Pit's_QR_Code.jpg|QR Code of Pit. WVW69jc0b88rztlkcw.jpg|Pit and Laura (Bad Look) in Tomodachi Life with Mo (from Dance Central). WVW69jdYY9MIpyFmC1.jpg|Pit and Xiao-Tong in Tomodachi Life. Images (4).jpg|An official artwork (Red Player). IMG 0407.JPG|In Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS with the boxing champion in Wii Sports, Matt. Champion Pit.png|Pit on the intro screen in boxing. Dbm2uu9-6a15bc66-0dbc-4f86-95d9-9b3c42d02625.jpg|'Pit' with Wii Sports Boxing Champion Matt (Wii Sports). Araceli, Erick, Giulia and Pit in Set-a-Mii.jpg|Pit, Araceli, Erick and Giulia in a promotional art for the Set a Mii feature. 15320397127071730073749.jpg PitAnnePolly.png 1532042926163654392336.jpg 15320916708511145488336.jpg Large.jpg|Pit and friends on a Miiverse poster. 2018-08-17 (9).png 2018-08-17 (10).png|Pit in Baseball. 2018-10-13 (3).png 2018-10-13 (4).png File:IMG_1561.jpg|Pit with Cheng-Han. IMG_2205.jpg IMG 2514.jpg|Pit as a chef. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(43).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(68).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(69).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(70).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(135).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(180).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(202).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(204).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(409).jpg Screenshots StreetPassHub Parade CMM small.png|'Pit' and friends. 15702240973622738346106334911012.jpg 15702240225143716762534559763147.jpg 15702239543595900773514205251710.jpg 15702239105918599330924451817592.jpg 15702238377948114007178653461357.jpg 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Costume 4 7 thumb.jpg CI_3DS_PreinstalledSoftware_MiiMaker_02_screen-100miis_CMM_small.jpg|Pit's Beta Version (Pit's favorite color is light green instead of blue) 4B077405-E261-42C5-AE99-D91DB3E5C375.jpeg Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Club Category:German Miis Category:Wiki Love badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:Non-American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Blue Males Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Miis that have name references Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:One-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Platinum Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Secret Badge Miis Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Special badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis with wrinkles